Lettera a Stephenie Meyer
by uffauffauffa
Summary: Dalla lettera alla Meyer (spedita nel 2014-2015) le cose sono cambiate molto. L'astio per la saga e i personaggi (in primis Emily, ma questo lo si vede già nella nota autrice di Twilight Saga: LEAH) è aumentato...
1. Prologo

Dalla lettera alla Meyer (spedita nel 2014-2015) le cose sono cambiate molto. L'astio per la saga e i personaggi (in primis Emily, ma questo lo si vede già nella nota autrice di Twilight Saga: LEAH) è aumentato.

Ciao, non so se avete letto Il bacio d'argento libro degli anni 90. Twilight mi ricorda molto quel libro, ma trovo che il primo sia scritto meglio. La prima volta che ho letto il primo libro della saga sono rimasta basita. Per me era senza infamia e senza lode. Ho letto per curiosità il secondo e qui mi hanno incuriosito i Volturi. Ma è leggendo il terzo libro che mi sono innamorata del personaggio di LEAH. Ed è andando avanti nella lettura che mi sono resa conto che all'interno dei libri stessi c'è un filo di ipocrisia. I ragazzi di Twilight sono tutti perfetti senza macchia eppure Edward io lo vedo come un ragazzo presuntuoso incapace di vedere realmente il dolore altrui. Troppo preso da Bella una ragazza insipida all'inizio, ma che si trasforma in una vampira forte si, ma anche presuntuosa e arrogante. Se prima temeva tutto e tutti, ora guarda il mondo e le persone che non gli piacciono dall'alto in basso. I magnanimi Cullen (ma credo che buonisti sia più corretto) si fanno tanto gli affari loro. Insomma c'è tanto della fede della Meyer nei libri e si vede. Tutti loro sono perfetti mormoni (a cominciare da Emily che io trovo indigesta e falsa). Mentre i personaggi bistrattati (su tutti LEAH) sono visti come immeritevoli di un lieto fine. Perché chi non si comporta da perfetto mormone non merita di essere felice, non completamente almeno.

Penserete che sia una ragazza stupida che non ha capito un tubo… può anche darsi, ma non sono l'unica ad aver notato queste cose. È questo non è un odio ingiustificato, campato in aria come alludono molte fan della saga.


	2. Lettera a Stephenie Meyer

Cara signora Meyer,

sono Elena una ragazza che ama le storie fantasy.

Ho letto tutti i libri della saga di Twilight, compresa la guida. Mi manca il volume di Bree.

Ho la brutta abitudine di entrare un po' troppo nella storia, così come nei personaggi e quando ne trovo uno che mi piace lo amo in maniera quasi viscerale, fino a stare male se il "protagonista" (tra virgolette perché non è il personaggio principale in questo caso) è sviluppato poco ed è bistrattato.

Immagino che abbia capito che sto parlando di LEAH CLEARWATER. Amo tantissimo questa donna, forte e fragile allo stesso tempo e ogni volta che leggo le pagine dedicate a lei mi viene sempre qualcosa allo stomaco. Arrivando a piangere come una cretina (probabilmente c'entra anche il mio lieve autismo).

Mi fa una gran pena. Non l'ho mai vista egoista, una strega o un'arpia. E nemmeno una ragazza mediocre (Edward Cullen e gli altri dovrebbero lavarsi la bocca con il sapone, loro hanno avuto la fortuna di avere più esperienze rispetto a LEAH e un educazione fuori dall'ordinario); solo una ragazza talmente amareggiata e con un gran dolore che la divora dentro. Dolore che nessuno riesce o vuole vedere. Mi rendo conto che si tratta solo di un personaggio di fantasia, sia ben chiaro. Però sto male lo stesso, soprattutto nel vedere il menefreghismo che la circonda. Questa cosa è da parte di tutti: famigliari, Cullen, branco, anziani, ragazze lupo. Si sa, è più facile amare qualcuno che è sereno e felice.

Lei è quella che soffre come un cane, quella che paga il prezzo più alto (e forse anche quella sacrificabile). E' sola, non riesce a chiedere aiuto, ma nemmeno glielo danno.

Emily parte subito col presupposto che non puo fare niente per alleviare le sofferenze della cugina. Le vuole molto bene, ma non trova il coraggio o la forza di starle vicino (LEAH ha bisogno di qualcuno che le voglia bene e glielo dimostri, senza contare che la felicità (sottratta alla cugina) di qui comincia a godere Emily cresce di pari passo con la sofferenza di LEAH). Forse non c'è la fa per il senso di colpa, perché volente o nolente ha tradito la sua fiducia. La consolava da una parte e la tradiva dall'altra. Non riesce neanche ad ammettere del tutto, all'inizio, che non era solo Sam ad importunarla, perché lei lo lascia fare. Si fa sedurre, forse volontariamente. Insomma non prova nemmeno a fare qualcosa. Tace anche quando LEAH viene criticata da tutti. Almeno poteva dire due paroline ai ragazzi e agli anziani. Far capire loro quanto deve essere difficile per lei. Al contrario l'acida LEAH, definita da tutti (un ragionamento simile lo si trova anche nell'ultimo libro con Jake che pensa (tra virgolette) al futuro di LEAH; Seth è quello buono, quello che non lascerebbe mai la madre, ma lei no... se la vita della mutaforma e di tutti loro, fosse stata "normale" non avrebbe minimamente pensato a una cosa del genere e LEAH sarebbe rimasta) una grande egoista va incontro alla cugina (le fa da damigella, perché alla fine oltre ad amare ancora Sam vuole molto bene alla cugina e questo è fonte di altro dolore) pur sapendo che essere nuovamente testimone dell'amore del suo ex per lei sarà un'altra pugnalata al cuore. Emily comunque doveva starle vicino. Senza volere si è presa tutto: l'amore di Sam, l'affetto del branco e dei Cullen, la solidarietà di Sue e degli anziani...

Quando LEAH entra a far parte del branco Emily cerca di non farla soffrire, me le è impossibile (ogni giorno LEAH è testimone del loro amore, anche per questo Emily doveva sforzarsi di più... si gode una felicità immensa a mio avviso senza averla meritata a pieno). Semmai è lei che si isola per non vedere loro due... e per questo viene criticata. Nella guida Emily spera con tutto il cuore che la cugina trovi qualcosa che la renda di nuovo felice. Non qualcuno, ma qualcosa. E' come se si rendesse conto che LEAH non amerà più nessuno perché alla fine lei è Sam erano fatti l'uno per l'altro, ma qualcosa va storto. Anche per questo motivo doveva sforzarsi di più. Alla fine è come se l'abbandonasse (un po' tutti lo fanno) a se stessa. LEAH si trova coinvolta in una situazione più grande di lei che fatica a gestire. Un'altra cosa brutta è che viene incolpata del triangolo che si è venuto a creare: Sam, Emily, LEAH. Ma l'intrusa a mio parere è solo Emily alla fine, non la mutaforma. LEAH non è un pezzo di carne (ma viene trattata così e forse si sente così). Ma una persona che ama e soffre.

Sam, il modo in cui la lascia è così brutale. E subito corteggia Emily. E' buffo, ma anche se non lo fa apposta si comporta come il padre. Lo sempre trovato un vigliacco. Faceva una figura migliore se diceva il segreto a LEAH. Certo per lei sarebbe comunque stato un colpo durissimo, ma almeno non si sarebbe fatta dei viaggi, pensare chissà cosa dei due, ma anche di se stessa; dandosi la colpa. Ritornando al segreto dei licantropi in Italia diciamo: il segreto di Pulcinella. Quello che conoscono tutti. Lo sa Sue, ancora prima della morte di Harry, lo conoscono le ragazze lupo grazie alle leggine che il branco si fa ad onorem, lo viene a sapere Bella Swan che è un'estranea è aveva meno diritti di LEAH. Sembra quasi una continua presa in giro per la ragazza.

Credo che questo sia uno dei motivi per cui LEAH non ama Bella. Un altro è il modo in cui "usa" Jacob. Lui sta malissimo per la figlia dell'ispettore Swan e lei anche se non vuole fargli del male, lo usa per alleviare il dolore della presunta perdita di Edward. Bella ha una e più spalle su cui piangere. A LEAH questo è stato negato. Non escludo che la mutaforma invidi Bella. Ha trovato l'amore e si rende conto che sarà eterno (anche se non ha l'imprinting), ha una figlia. Tutte cose che a LEAH potrebbero venire negate per l'eternità. Me la immagino a volte costretta a farsi bastare i tre anni d'amore con Sam per tutta la vita, dato che loro due erano perfetti l'uno per l'altra, ma il lupo ha scelto diversamente (qualche volta penso che se LEAH non avesse ereditato il gene sarebbe stata lei la scelta di Sam; questo pensiero mi è venuto in mente pensando anche alla parentela delle due ragazze... il lupo sceglie qualcuno vicino a LEAH... a volte penso anche (penso troppo lo so) che il gene è stato ereditato anche dalle sorelle di Jake, ma non si attiva... se succedeva una di loro non sarebbe diventata l'imprinting di Paul). E qui mi sorge un dubbio: Sam ha lo spostamento di gravita e conta solo Emily (orribile il resto è tutto in secondo piano), ma sembra che quello che provava per LEAH non fosse svanito, solo che la magia mutaforma è più forte. Insomma ama due donne una più dell'altra. Però in questa storia quella che paga è solo LEAH.

E ritornando sempre a Sam, non mi sbaglio a dire che è un vigliacco. Dice che l'imprinting viene per portare avanti la discendenza. Giustifica così il suo. LEAH è in menopausa non può più avere figli (ha tanto di quell'amore da dare che sarebbe una madre meravigliosa), insomma è colpa della sua ex. Non glielo dice esplicitamente però, non è così coraggioso. Alla fine se ci pensa bene signora Meyer, Sam è come suo padre. Ed è anche debole. Ascolta gli anziani che sanno solo quello che dicono le leggende (e non è detto che la loro versione sia quella ufficiale; nel corso degli anni possono essere cambiate: omettendo qualcosa, aggiungendone un'altra...) e non prova nemmeno a stare con LEAH, nonostante sembri che il sentimento ci sia ancora.

Le chiedo scusa signora Meyer ma io non trovo che l'imprinting sia l'essenza stessa dell'amore. A me sembra qualcosa di subdolo. Non si sa perché viene, forse i motivi sono diversi da lupo a lupo e questo mi fa pensare che l'amore non c'entra niente. E poi ha una sorta di effetto tipo sedativo. Quando Sam deve rompere con LEAH si rende conto che sta per spezzarle il cuore, ma non appena vede Emily sta subito meglio. Lui sta meglio. E questo succede spesso. Sta male per lei ma non appena vede la sua "dolce metà" è subito più sereno. Quando Edward parla con bella dell'imprinting lo definisce la cosa più strana che avesse mai visto, ma non lo definisce amore. Bella all'inizio non è contenta dell'imprinting di Jake con sua figlia. Alla fine accetta. Accettano tutti quella cosa strana, ma non LEAH... e per questo viene criticata, a mio parere ingiustamente.

Ritornando a LEAH oltre a perdere (ma non è colpa sua) il suo ragazzo e la sua migliore amica, perde anche il padre. Non credo abbia mai smesso di darsi la colpa. Incontra il branco e trova già un muro: sono tutti pro Sam ed Emily. Non amano LEAH perché la sua vicinanza fa male a loro due (ma tanto c'è l'imprinting), non pensano al male di LEAH perché non è il loro dolore. Non sanno è non sapranno mai che cosa vuol dire soffrire in quella maniera. A volte credo che LEAH riesca a nascondere buona parte di quella sofferenza. E' una cosa troppo intima da condividere con un branco di allocchi. LEAH invece capisce la sofferenza di Jacob, quella di Rosalie e credo anche quella di Bella. Di quest'ultima non ama il comportamento che usa con Jake. Emily al contrario è dolce e amabile e tutti l'adorano per questo. Non soffre e non soffrirà mai (grazie anche all'imprinting che ha la capacità di sedare il dolore).

Probabilmente provano anche pietà di Emily per via dello sfregio sul viso. E forse in parte danno anche la colpa a LEAH. Cosa decisamente ingiusta dato che la ragazza non sapeva ancora niente e tentava con l' aiuto (o presunto tale) della cugina, di capire cos'era successo. Cercava di salvare il rapporto con Sam (un rapporto durato tre anni e che poteva portare al matrimonio e a una vita semplice e serena). Le ferite di Emily sono profonde e visibili. Quelle di LEAH sono ancora più brutte e interne; e non smettono di sanguinare, mentre quelle della cugina potrebbero essere tolte con un intervento chirurgico magari fatto dal dottor Cullen (tutti aiutano Emily, ma chi sta vicino a LEAH? nessuno, perché nessuno è in grado di farlo o vuole farlo; ma tutti la criticano... si ha una madre che magari prova, ma non può capire e non potrà mai capire la figlia; la donna non ha subito l'imprinting in nessun modo e non può pretendere che la figlia lo accetti come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo... le ha portato via troppo e la sua situazione peggiora con la trasformazione).

La stessa LEAH si incolpa dicendo di avere un brutto carattere, ma una volta non era così. Non penso abbia un pessimo carattere, ma il dolore, l'amarezza e tutte le cose brutte che le sono capitate, la cambiano. Le viene tolto l'amore delle persone più importanti e se ne da la colpa.

Bella dice di capire (o fa intendere) LEAH, ma non ha il coraggio di parlarle. Ho come l'impressione che Harry e Charlie abbiano tentato di avvicinarle. Ma nessuna delle due c'è la fa. Bella non riesce a non nascondere l'imbarazzo quando c'è lei. Forse perché non riesce a non voler bene a Emily (è facile amare chi è sereno e felice, più difficile convivere con chi soffre) e a farsi piacere la coppia Sam+Emily. Quando scopre che Sam stava con LEAH quasi non ci crede. Chi crederebbe nel vederli assieme che qualcuno possa aver amato la mutaforma? E deve essere anche durissimo, per LEAH, vedere la differenza che c'era tra l'oro e che c'è tra la nuova coppia, sentire i commenti e relative cattiverie... Non si scordi signora Meyer che LEAH paga la felicità di tutti. Un'altra cosa molto brutta è che nell'ultimo libro Bella non vuole avere a che fare con lei. Sembra temerla. In un certo senso la giudica quando fa capire che Rosalie riesce a comprenderla, ma lei no. La giudica senza conoscerla.

Edward, l'empatico Edward. Legge la purezza d'animo di Seth, ma non vede quanto sia meravigliosa LEAH. Forse perché lei non ama i vampiri (non credo che li odi, però; non penso sia capace di odiare) e di rimando lui non ama lei. La deride anche (probabilmente la trova mediocre; grazie tante lui ha più anni di lei e più esperienze... il mediocre è lui). Si capisce nel terzo libro quando parla dei mutaforma con Bella. Definisce le loro questioni roba da soap-opera. Sembra quasi che quello che prova LEAH è una cosa senza importanza se paragonato al suo amore per Bella. E qui il signorino pecca di superbia come il resto del branco che ha avuto l'imprinting. La definisce superba perché tenta da sola di abbattere un vampiro neonato, ma io vedo solo una ragazza che cerca in qualche modo di farsi accettare dal gruppo. Un gruppo che non le da il minimo sostegno. Lei deve ubbidire e fare le cose che fanno l'oro. Dimenticano che è una ragazza. Lei cerca di imitarli in ogni modo nel comportamento e nel linguaggio (credo sia questa la causa della sua acidità) e loro la deridono. Nonostante si sforzi che fa di continuo è mal accettata dal branco e dagli anziani. Billy Black su tutti per via di quello che è successo al figlio durante lo scontro con l'esercito di Vittoria. E qui mi chiedo: se c'era un altro membro del branco al posto di LEAH, lui come si comportava? sarebbe stato così ostile? La risposta per me è no, lui e gli altri la considerano uno scherzo di natura, una variabile impazzita (cose che lei pensa di continuo di se stessa). E' davvero brutto, perché lui la conosce da quando è piccola. Così facendo fa torto anche al suo migliore amico. Il defunto Harry Clearwater. Ma si sa, a chi piacciono le cose strane?

E ritornando a Edward non riesce a capire che la "superba" LEAH si umilia più di una volta: quando cambia branco per unirsi a Jacob e diventare il "cane da guardia" dei vampiri. Si umilia quando entra in casa dei vampiri per dire quattro parole a Bella. Ok è rude, forse brutale, ma lei la gentilezza e l'amore non sa più cosa sono. E Bella... Bella è fatta di porcellana sia quando sta male, che quando sta bene. Mai che si prenda un minimo di responsabilità. Quando è trasformata chiede scusa a Jake, ma lui la interrompe. Edward mi pare o Bella gli dice che è un vero amico. Lui si, ma lei no. Doveva continuare il discorso e scusarsi perché volente o nolente ha usato e illuso il ragazzo per quasi tutta la saga, ma non ha il coraggio di farlo. Jacob la elegge a miglior amica, titolo che era più giusto concedere a LEAH (come anche "ragazza lupo"; sono i soggetti dell'imprinting dei lupi che si sfregiano del nome, grazie anche a Bella... ma LEAH? loro sono i ragazzi lupo, le donne le ragazze lupo, ma LEAH che cos'è... una sorta di identità nel branco le viene tolta). Si dimostra leale con lui fino alla fine. E viene criticata.

Edward definisce LEAH anche una persona non buona, per via di Embry. Ma io vedo solo una ragazza che non viene accettata, mentre quello che potrebbe essere il figlio illegittimo di uno dei padri dei ragazzi del branco, si. E' accettato nonostante la sua nascita voglia dire il tradimento di uno dei loro genitori. E' questo fa male a LEAH.

Jacob. Dovrebbe capire LEAH più di tutti. Invece solo lei capisce quello che sente. Jake è egoista, vede solo il suo dolore e il suo sentimento. Si azzarda a dire che quello che prova LEAH sia solo un'ossessione. Secondo lui è solo una fissa. E' davvero crudele questa cosa. E' ancora più crudele è vedere una bambina che prova astio fin dentro la pancia per la mutaforma. E peggio ancora questa piccola è destinata a diventare l'imprinting di Jake. Renesmee le porta via Jacob. Già che l'equilibrio della loro amicizia era molto precario. Un po' legano, ma giusto un po' anche se lui non ama la sua presenza nel suo branco. E dopo con la venuta della bambina si crea molto imbarazzo tra i due. Ma questo alla fine colpisce solo LEAH.

Seth. Lei lo adora. Insieme a Harry e Sam è "l'uomo" più importante della sua vita. Ma il suo affetto va ai Cullen, a Jacob e Renesmee. Si allontana volutamente da sua sorella. Un po' come Sue. Sembra più comprensiva con gli estranei (Emily e Sam). Probabilmente non sa come aiutare la figlia. Doveva dirle la verità. E' un segreto che viene tramandato solo tra i discendenti di Taka Aki? di padre in figlio? (da quello che ho capito), allora cosa c'entra lei? Sue non può pretendere che LEAH comprenda soprattutto la questione dell'imprinting. E' la figlia che subisce, non la madre (nemmeno lei capisce il dolore della figlia, perché alla fine non le appartiene; ha avuto la fortuna di sposare l'uomo della sua vita, avere figli... cose che potrebbero essere negate per sempre a LEAH), che ha pure la fortuna di trovare qualcun altro dopo la morte del marito e magari potrà avere anche un figlio. La vita (oltre alle persone) non smette di deridere LEAH in continuazione.

Non credo che LEAH sia omosessuale (preferisco questa parola a gay; quest'ultima suona tanto come una parolaccia). Temo sia una sua trovata per darle la colpa dell'imprinting di Sam. Spero non sia così. E che il sogno "osé" di LEAH sia solo un sogno. Dovuto anche "all'ossessione" di Jake per Bella. Non sono contro chi nasce omossessuale, ma fatico a vedere questo quando un personaggio non nasce così in una storia (sono una fan di Glee e della coppia Kurt+Karoschy; ma questa coppia non c'è nella serie... infatti troviamo Kurt+Bleine). Ok questo centra poco.

Ci sarebbero tante cose da dire ancora, ma è meglio che mi fermi (sto provando a scrivere una fanfiction dal punto di vista di LEAH e li ci sarà un po' di più, forse (pubblicità occulta, lo so sono senza vergogna). Riassumendo tutto LEAH sa cos'è il dolore e il sacrificio più di tutti gli altri personaggi. E' molto sensibile, non soffrirebbe così tanto altrimenti. Era una ragazza semplice e amabile come Emily, con un radioso futuro davanti: una famiglia numerosa, un lavoro da infermiera come la madre. Una vita semplice e serena. Ma i sogni di LEAH e le promesse di Sam (non dobbiamo dimenticare che la sofferenza di LEAH comincia prima quando Sam scompare e lei sta male, malissimo per quello; e poi viene l'imprinting, dopo il danno la beffa) esplodono come un palloncino in faccia a LEAH. L'istinto di Sam (il lupo) prevale sul cuore del ragazzo (la parte umana). E LEAH paga il prezzo più alto (c'è il rischio che per lei il "periodo congelato" non abbia mai fine; di sicuro le viene negato il dono della maternità... certo c'è l'adozione, ma se non cambia tutto il resto)... e viene criticata. La parte che descrive LEAH prima della rottura di Sam è naturalmente un mio pensiero, ma immagino che sia così. Ho sempre visto Emily e lei molto simili. Prima del fattaccio.

Quello che mi dispiace è vedere come il personaggio di LEAH sia stato trattato. Che peccato. La vedo sempre come un occasione persa. So che molte femministe l'hanno giudicata male ponendo Emily come la regina della casa e LEAH la leader femminista. Come ho già scritto prima per me LEAH aveva i sogni di ogni normale ragazza: matrimonio, figli... e tanto amore. Alla fine però è costretta a diventare una guerriera suo malgrado.

Sarebbe bello vedere il continuo della saga, oppure una saga (una sorta di spin-off) tutta per LEAH. E' un personaggio stupendo ne uscirebbe un gran bel libro, o saga. Basta che non sia troppo smielata/o. E nessun triangolo (non mi piacciono e non mi piaceranno mai; per questo amo serie tv come Medium... li si trova una coppia che funziona). In un intervista su internet ho letto che se riprendeva la saga prima partiva con Renesmee (nooo abbiamo già avuto Bella ed Edward, troppo simile) e poi con LEAH (definiva la faccenda di Emily e Sam terribile). La mia paura è che abbia detto quella frase solo per tenere buoni i fans della mutaforma. Insomma ha detto quello che noi volevamo sentire. Un'altra cosa a cui non credo è che a LEAH è bastato cambiare branco per essere di nuovo più serena (non è così mediocre e nemmeno immatura). Respira solo un po'. Soltanto un po'.

Terribile la scelta della musica quando è il turno di LEAH. Una delle frasi del brano dice: sorella demone. Povera LEAH.

So che aveva in progetto un libro sulle fate. Non so come siano quelle americane, ma quelle della mitologia irlandese sono volubili e talvolta pericolose per i comuni mortali. Come le streghe degli stessi miti. Le fate a differenza delle streghe sono solo belle e questo le rende più pericolose (mi è scaduto un mito). Adoro i miti e la mitologia. Ok questo non centra nulla.

Spero di non essere stata offensiva (e ridicola), non era mia intenzione. Le chiedo scusa per gli errori di grammatica, sempre troppi, sia nella sua, che nella mia lingua per le continue ripetizioni e la confusione (non sempre riesco a mettere per iscritto quello che penso o sento).

Cordiali Saluti.

Il terzo capitolo sarà solo per rispondere ad eventuali domande che qualcuno (e qualcosa mi dice che ci saranno anche maledizioni senza perdono) mi farà tramite recensione o messaggi.


End file.
